Yðµ'll lðvê mê Ì'll måkê yðµ requests are open
by WizardForever99
Summary: Just your run of the mill Yandere short stories Except for the fact that there's going to be Yandere!Reader thrown in there occasionally. - Rated M just in case.
1. 1 B L I N D

A/N- Ugh, with a Oblivious!Reader and a Mastermind!Yandere!Senpai... This clocks in with exactly 1684 words. Anyways, if anyone wants a part two, comment. If even one person wants it, I'll do it. ALSO, there are some notes I put. Only when the mood was right though... Which means I edited which notes made the final cut. Rest in 'scrapped writing' heaven, bro. Sorry if you made yoself read this long-ass author's note. Ontothe story!

Taro Yamada...  
Just the name sent a pleasurable shiver up your spine, butterflies in your stomach, and made a small, shy smile to appear on your face. You leaned across the lockers, absentmindedly watching the school gates, waiting for Taro, or rather, Senpai. He was a year older than you, and he loved to rub that in your face. He also ruffled your (h/c) hair, which always made you blush because you were so short... And he was taller... And it was just so _unfair_! Even as you think this, your cheeks are dusted with a faint pink. You don't really mind it when he ruffles your hair. It's just... Ah, this was so hard to put into words! Whatever.  
Senpai was just... He treated you so kindly, as if you were the most precious thing in the world and he was your knight in shining armor.  
Senpai, with his adorable yet peculiarly styled hair, his gorgeous eyes. Everything about him screamed perfection. Even his uniform, was always starkly pressed, no rumples allowed. It was odd, so you decided to ask him about it.  
Surely, Senpai's mother or father must get so tired with all that tedious ironing!  
Or maybe Senpai does it himself... That doesn't sound much like him, though...  
Luckily for you, Senpai just walked in, and spotted you. He waved wildly, and you reddened. He always does this but it's always as embarrassing when all the students look at you.  
Senpai ran up to you, grinning. He's panting slightly, and your breath hitches as you notice his flushed cheeks and goofy smile. "Hey, (Y/N)!"  
"Senpai," you hushed him, cheeks stained with leftover pink. You glance at Senpai's uniform, which is starch clean. Again. "Hey, Senpai..."  
Senpai shot you a curious look, "Yeah?" The two of you head to Senpai's locker since you had earlier used yours and didn't need it.  
"Why is your uniform always so uh, pristine?"  
What? You wanted to impress your Senpai, so you used a fancy word. No biggie.  
Senpai stiffened, and he wouldn't look at you. His previously relaxed smile now tightened and looked more like a fake stretch of his lips. You frowned, hoping you hadn't upset him. "Senpai?"  
"No reason," he told you, grimacing.  
You decided to drop it out of respect for your Senpai. "Okay..." you trailed off.  
The two of you didn't talk until you got to class, to which he cracks a joke and you laugh at his awful pun. Then he told you this oddly intriguing story about a diary phone and a yandere. "Haha, kinda like how I'm a yandere and I murder for you," Senpai said.  
You laughed with him in a jolly way.  
"And that's what happened," Senpai finished, in a ghostly yet extremely loud whisper.  
Your teacher looked at Senpai, looking annoyed. "Taro-kun, please switch with... Saki-chan."  
Senpai pouted, making you giggle, but moved anyway.  
Your seat was sitting right next to the windows, second to last seat in the back.  
Duh. Protag-kun's seat for the win. Although I guess it's Protag-chan here.  
Saki hurried over to your seat, cyan twin tails swinging back and forth in a mesmerizing way. Swish, swish. They were amazing things. Although her boobs were more impressive. Second to Coconut-head.  
"(L/N) (Y/N), right?" Saki asked as she sets her stuff down.  
You snap back to attention. "Uh... Yeah."  
"Oh, cool! So you're the one who skipped a year, right?"  
"I, uh... Yeah." You blushed. It was quite a well known fact that you had skipped a grade, but it had been back in your middle school years, as Americans would say.  
Your family was moving to America soon. You push that thought away.  
You try to focus on the teacher and the lesson, but a few minutes later, Saki pokes you with a pencil.  
The sharp point of a pencil.  
You smother a gasp of pain-was Saki trying to draw blood? What a bitch.  
Luckily your palm only has an indentation of a point in it.  
You attempt to burn your eyes into her. "What?" you hissed.  
She looks over to you, eyes dead serious.  
Your eyes widen, as you had not been expecting a serious Saki was possible.  
"Have you heard of the rumors...?"  
"What rumors?" you whispered back.  
You felt a pair of eyes staring into you.  
Shifting, you listen to Saki's response.  
"How have you not- Never mind. Have you noticed that boys are mysteriously disappearing, and on occasion, girls?" Saki mysteriously asked, peering at you.  
You gape at her, mouth hanging open for a long moment before your teacher interrupts the white noise your brain is hearing with a sharp, "(Y/N)-chan! Stop gaping like a fish and pay attention."  
You nod, but you can barely feel yourself do this.  
There's a murderer in this school.  
And that murderer  
 _just  
_ _might  
_ ** _kill  
YOU._** _  
The last you can remember is Senpai running over to your side, and asking if you're okay. He sounds weird. Mad? No, he's furious.  
Or maybe it's just your brain imagining shit up... _

* * *

_**IdIOT  
sHE CoULD**_

 _ **hAVe dIEd  
GUeSS i'LL**_

 _ **JuST hAVe tO**_

 _ **ToRturE**_

 _ **yOU**_

 _ **oH weLL**_

* * *

You awake to find yourself laying down on a bench a few feet away from Senpai's usual spot at lunch. The fountain.  
Senpai glances at you warmly. "(Y/N)-chan! I'm so glad you're up!"  
You stand up on your wobbly knees, and stumble your way over to Senpai.  
Well, you try to but you almost fall on your face. Stupid klutz.  
Luckily, Senpai rushes over with amazing speed, and catches you.  
Oddly enough, he's not even slightly out of breath like he usually is.  
You add this to the list of odd things you're just noticing (which include his almost too clean uniform and the rumor Saki told you and the fact that it seems to be true)..  
But all that is pushed away when he gazes into your (e/c) eyes and you gaze into his chocolate brown eyes.  
Your heart pounds loudly in your ears, as your face nears his and your eyelids flutter shut, expecting warm, soft lips.  
But then there's nothing but air kissing your lips, so your eyes pop open, revealing your (e/c) eyes once again.  
Senpai's face looks disappointed but determined. His lips are set in a straight line. His lips that you were just going to taste. You let out a sigh of wistfulness.  
He puts you down, and the two of you walk to the fountain-with you leaning on him.  
You both sit down on the edge of the fountain.  
"What happened?"  
Senpai spares you a glance, before hunching over and staring at his hands as they weave together and apart-again and again. "You blacked out in class. I took you to the nurse. When I visited the nurse again, about twenty minutes ago, she said you would wake up soon."  
"Oh," you digest all this information, nodding to yourself.  
A flash of red startles you, and you're reminded of the fact that there is a murderer in this school.  
The red turns out to be a girl's ribbon on her sailor uniform. She's hiding behind the sakura tree and you can barely make out the words. "Next Friday, I'll confess to my Senpai..."  
You tune out the rest, a sense of horror settling over you. Suffocating.  
Senpai glances at you, looking worried. "(Y/N)-chan?"  
Your eyes snap back to him, and your breathing slows. "Thank you."  
"Anything for you," he casually grins.  
Your cheeks turn pink but you nod anyway and look away.  
"I have to tell you something..."  
"Sure, (Y/N)-chan!"  
"I'm moving to America."  
Silence.  
Senpai has gotten up, and turned away from you.  
"S-Senpai? My father got a job offer."  
"I'm sorry," you whisper, hating the way Senpai walks away and doesn't come back until lunch is over.  
Your stomach growled, and you frown. Getting up, you walk over to your locker and take out your lunch. You notice Senpai morbidly staring at his open locker but decide to leave him alone. He is your love interest, ya know.  
You know he cares about you a lot.  
You frown again.  
You're going to miss your Senpai.

* * *

When you visit the nurse to thank her, you notice that the usual syringe and all the drugs are gone.  
The nurse looks odd as well, head hanging low and eyes dull.  
"Hey, did you notice that-" The nurse walks right past you, out into the hallway.  
Confused, you follow her. You have an awful feeling about this.  
She seems to have a loose grip on something in her pocket.  
Is that... a knife?  
Shrieking, you back away slowly.  
Only to bump into a firm wall.  
Arms wrap around you, around your chest.  
You scream, hoping to draw attention, but everyone is in their soundproofed classrooms. What idiot designed that?  
The arms tighten around you uncomfortably, squeezing your breasts in a way that makes you feel violated. Your knees tremble as you struggle to break away from the incredibly strong grip. As that superhero... Hulk, right? You try to distract yourself but it's no use... Bile rises up your throat as you try to ignore the aroused feeling your body is giving off. Because the only emotion you're feeling is terror. Is this person going to...  
"Please, stop," you whisper, horrified of what this person can do to you.  
A sharp needle invades your neck, penetrating a vein.  
The drugs that were missing! your brain concludes before the drugs administer and your body refuses to listen to you. It goes limp, your eyelids sliding shut before a familiar voice hushes your whimpers. "(Y/N), it's okay. You're going to be happy."


	2. 2 D E N I A L

_"(Y/N)? Can I talk to you?" a stiff voice asked you. You glanced up, knowing there was only one student who was that odd.  
Ayano Aishi.  
"Um, sure," you answer her, although you wonder what she needs.  
Ayano nods slowly, and turns around. She begins to walk away, and you stare after her, confused.  
She could talk to you here, right?  
Ayano stops suddenly, spinning around and fixing you with a vacant stare. Ayano seems to take a moment to analyze you, and after a few moments, she scowls.  
You tug at a strand of your (h/c) hair that has fallen in front of your face, tucking it behind. You've never really felt good about your appearance-your (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes wasn't exactly anything special at Akademi High.  
"Y-Yes?" you stammer.  
"Follow me," she blankly supplies. After a quick look at you, she resumes walking.  
Okay then. You get up, suddenly feeling a pair of eyes burning into your back.  
Spinning around, you can't see anyone looking at you specifically-sure, some are gazing in your general direction but...  
You turn back around and quickly follow Ayano, still feeling unease.  
"Hey, uh, where are you taking me?" you ask, anxious.  
You had a vague suspicion where...  
Ayano doesn't answer you, and it seems like she hadn't even heard you.  
After a few moments, the two of you stop in front of...  
You were right.  
A shiver passes through you.  
The third floor girls bathroom.  
Ayano enters almost immediately, and when you don't blindly follow her, she drags you into the bathroom.  
You squeak. "Wasn't someone electrocuted here?" you timidly ask, trembling.  
Ayano snorts, eyes shining with mirth. "Stabbed." Her eyes lose the amusement, and she turns monotonous again. "Get your information right, Rival."  
"Rival?" you voice out your confusion. What was Ayano talking about...?  
"Senpai," the girl hisses furiously. Ayano grabs something in her bag and takes it out calmly-  
"AAH!" You shriek, horrified. Was she going to mutilate you with that oh too sharp knife and cut out your organs, stringing them across the room as they dropped scarlet blood slowly.  
Drip drop, the faucet let out a few droplets of water at precisely the worst time.  
You scream, squeezing your eyes shut, and pray that Ayano's going to kill you quick.  
"Senpai, save me," you think to yourself out loud.  
"Shut up!" An enraged Ayano screeches, heavily pressing the knife against your neck.  
A drop of Crimson blood drips into your uniform.  
The cold, blunt of the knife.  
The sharp edge drawing a small and slow but steady drip drop of blood.  
Some of the drops of blood slide down your neck while others plop straight down onto your uniform.  
"Say goodnight, Rival-chan~!" Ayano maniacally whispered.  
The last thing you remember is a rush of colors and a pain in your head before you black out._  
 _ **  
yOu'Re**_

 _ **gOinG  
tO  
PaY**_

 _ **diE**_

* * *

 _The next day, Ayano is not at school. After two days, the school counselor filled out a missing persons report.  
The police had a search in the school, neighborhood and at Ayano's home but couldn't find any sign of her.  
The police concluded she was dead.  
And you were secretly relieved. _

* * *

_"Yo, (Y/N)," Budo greets you, before blinking and grinning.  
He looks you up and down and you're glad you took the time to straighten out your uniform and put your hair into adorable lil pigtails.  
"Budo!" You smile largely at him, and feel blood rushing to your face the way he predatorily gazes at you a second longer.  
You lick your lips and look away.  
You and Budo are good friends but recently, you've both been seeing each other in a different way.  
Due to hormones or whatever, you don't care-it made you feel _**_good._** _A fuzzy feeling in your stomach.  
"I guess I should go to my locker..." You state, gaze never straying from the floor.  
You begin to walk away, but Budo reaches out and stops you by placing a hand on your shoulder.  
"B-Budo?"  
"Hey, (Y/N), would you like to... Head to the new cafe that opened up tomorrow after school?"  
"I-I..." You blush, unsure. While you do like Budo, you still have a major crush on Senpai.  
"Just tell me tomorrow morning, (Y/N)!" Budo grins at you and you both walk away into different directions._

 _The next morning, you still haven't made your mind up yet. You're gazing into your locker in a morbid manner. How would a relationship with Budo even work..? You were both from totally different friend groups!_ _That's literally the least of your problems, reader-chan...?_ _  
"(Y/N)." Senpai. He places a hand on your shoulder in a friendly way that makes your lips twitch upwards._  
 _Your eyes flicker up to Senpai before returning to stare at your locker. "Hey," you distractedly mumble before returning your thoughts to Budo. His grip begins to tighten until all you can feel or think about is the pain. "S-Senpai, p-please!" You gasp in pain, your shoulder being squeezed by his vice like grasp.  
Senpai immediately stops, eyes beginning to churn with concern. "I'm so sorry, (Y/N)!" He babbles.  
You smile weakly. "It's okay."  
To be honest, your shoulder still hurts.  
(It forms a nasty looking bruise soon-splotched purple and yellow.)  
-_  
 _You waited after school ended, for twenty minutes before growing irksome. The reality is disgusting... He stood her up!  
Your eyes begin to water; you thought he cared!  
When Senpai wraps his arms around you and coos that everything's going to be alright, you don't question where he came from._

 _It turns out Budo was expelled for taking panty shots. He even had one of you on there!  
You felt sick, knowing you were about to try and date a pervert!  
You shivered. __You didn't see him but Senpai always took your panty shots and kept them for himself to masturbate to._ ** _Wow that felt dirty and wrong just writing that._**

Back to the land of the living (awake).  
Gasping, you sat up in your bed. Shivering for a moment before you noticed four things-  
1\. Your mother wasn't yelling at you to wake up.  
2\. This is not your bed.  
3\. These are not the clothes you had last on.  
4\. This is definitely not your house.  
Your heart began to pound loudly. What was happening?  
The last you remembered was someone drugging you... Senpai... Drugging you...  
Had Senpai... Kidnapped you?  
"No!" You whispered loudly to yourself. It was impossible.  
You trembled, not only out of disbelief but also out of the cold. You hugged yourself, but didn't feel any warmer.  
You were wearing a lacy white bra that cupped your breasts and a matching thong.  
It felt off to you, being in these kind of clothes. You push the thought away and focus on something else, looking around the room.  
Sliding out of the bed, you spotted some clothes on the desk across from your bed.  
You made your way over to them, and observed them. A black corset, and a tight dress that would definitely embellish your body.  
A note was on top of the clothes.  
Before you had time to read it, a knock on the door sounded.  
"Come in!" You yelled from the other side of the door.  
The door clicked open, and a middle age woman entered the room.  
She had raven black hair and bright hazel eyes.  
"Hi," you awkwardly respond.  
She gracefully walks over to you (like she's sliding on the floor!).  
She clothes you carefully, first pulling the corset as tight it could be around your waist and torso (which makes you gasp painfully), and buttoning it.  
Your breaths constricted, you struggle to find a balance.  
After a minute (in which the woman was patiently standing to the side), she takes the dress, and cocks an eyebrow.  
Blushing, you put your hands up and she pulls the dress onto you and you inhale sharply.  
A couple minutes later, you're all suited up and you go check your reflection.  
You have to admit, you look pretty good.  
You begin to walk to the door, but the woman places a hand on your shoulder. Once she has your attention, she nods her head towards a vanity stall in the corner.  
On the inside, you scream but on the outside, you smile and politely say, "Please."  
After a few quiet minutes of the woman not saying anything, you decide to try and make idle conversation with her.  
"Do you.. Um, not talk?"  
You winced at the way it sounded, but the woman didn't seem to mind.  
She shook her head.  
"Um, so where am I?"  
The woman shook her head again, only fiercer.  
It seemed you wouldn't get an answer from her.  
The woman mouths something to you.  
"Sorry, what?" You ask curiously.  
'Ka-ze-ya Mii-ra.'  
"Is that your name?" you question her.  
Miira nods, a small smile appearing on her face.  
Kazeya Miira seems like a good person, but you never know.  
Especially since Ayano and Budo both seemed to be good people but they were actually just a psychopath and a pervert respectively.  
For the time being, you'll trust Kazeya-San.  
'What-is-your-name?' Kazeya-San mouthed.  
"(L/N) (F/M)."  
Kazeya-San nodded like this explained everything, a satisfied smile accentuating her features.  
"Why?"  
'He...' Kazeya-San frowned before nodding slowly. 'Talks-about-you-a-lot.'  
"S-Senpai talks about me?" You flushed. How embarrassing!  
She nods and then holds up five fingers. 'I'll-be-back-in-five-minutes.'  
You nodded. "Thank you."  
Kazeya-San smiles at you one last time and exits.  
Once she's gone, you frown heavily.  
Did Senpai really kidnap you?  
Maybe he brought you to his house and Kazeya-San had undressed and dressed you.  
Maybe something awful had happened...  
After all, you couldn't remember about half an hour before you actually blacked out.  
You know there's something you're forgetting but you don't know what...


End file.
